


Resurfacing

by AOS100



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: Post- 5x14 one shot, Daisy is traumatized
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Resurfacing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfiction, and it's old but I edited something's to make it slightly better, hope it's ok

Daisy had locked herself in her bunk when she found out that Fitz was out of his cell. The traumatized agent still didn't trust him, fearing that dark side she had experienced. Fitz then walked by and saw her, curled up, alone. 

He wanted to try and help, though he wasn't sure if it was too soon, and he still believed he did what was necessary. So he walked up to the room, and tried to open the door only to see it was locked. Eventually, he picked the lock open and stepped inside. He walked over to Daisy, who didn't notice he was there, and attempted to console her. 

When he touched the young agent's shoulder though, she looked up, and instinctively flinched back violently. She stared up at him with scared brown eyes, shaking with fear. 

This completely shocked Fitz. He had believed that Daisy would be angry with him, not scared. Until finally, he remembered. Daisy was abused in foster homes, and although those fears didn't haunt her as much anymore, he made them resurface in the worst way possible. Then, the shaking began. 

The concerned Fitz ran out to get May, knowing that Daisy was having a panic attack. "May! May! I need help! It's Daisy!"

Upon hearing Daisy's name, Melinda ran out of the cockpit towards the bunk her daughter figure was in. Her attention immediately went to the curled up girl and sat down next to her Daisy.

"Breathe Daisy, match my breath, remember. " The senior agent pressed the young woman's hand above her heart, taking exaggerated breaths to help the girl. 

When Daisy finally called down, she realized May was with her, Fitz and Jemma in the room as well. When she caught sight of Fitz, she slightly flinched. May caught this and said, "Get out. Now, Fitz. "

Jemma, protective of the man she loves, and not taking into consideration the situation her friend was in responded, telling her it wasn't necessary. Melinda snapped, protective of the person she loved as a daughter. "Jemma are you blind?! I understand that you love Fitz, but what he did to Daisy is unacceptable. Don't you remember her past? How hard it was, and sometimes still is for her to trust others. He just made her abuse trauma, and lack of trust worse. Him being here is only going to make Daisy panic more. " And with that, Jemma and Fitz left the room. But thinking of what May had just said to her, Jemma looked back at Daisy, her judgement no longer clouded by love, and saw truly how bad Fitz had hurt her friend. 

Daisy, oblivious to the conversation, concentrated on her calm. She tried until she came back into full reality and once again focused on May.

"I'm scared, " Daisy started, "I-I'm scared of him May. I trusted him, and he broke that trust. I want to forgive him, I really do, but I don't know if I can. I-I'm sorry. " At this point Daisy's voice was quiet and begging for understanding. 

Although she rarely came back, the scared little girl known as Mary Sue Poots was still inside of Daisy, she just didn't show up anymore. That was, until Fitz cut into Daisy and memories of abuse flooded back into Daisy's mind. It was as if when Fitz cut into Daisy's neck, he also cut through the seal keeping those memories hidden. She remembered how foster families would gain her trust, like Fitz did. Promise her they wouldn't ever hurt her, like Fitz did. Then all of a sudden, they would break that promise, like Fitz did. 

May could see that more than ever now. "Daisy, it's okay to be scared. What he did to you was wrong, and if it takes days, weeks, months, or longer for you to forgive him, that's okay. He's sick, and he'll get the help he needs to get better."

"Okay. " Daisy responded once again in a quiet voice, making the older agent frown.

"Get some sleep. You need rest after everything that's happened." May said, more like an order than a suggestion. 

Daisy thought about protesting, but she was tired. Still, she was scared of what would happen if nightmares took over. But she tried it. 

When Daisy finally drifted off to sleep, a nightmare of both her foster family and Fitz combined, creating something that terrified the young woman. 

When May felt the shaking begin, it was soft, barely noticeable, but it quickly became stronger. She knew Daisy hardly lost control of her powers anymore, so when she did it meant she was truly upset. Walking into the inhuman's bunk, she saw Daisy mumbling in her sleep, slowly turning into cries of help. When May shook Daisy awake, the girl looked around and shuddered before resting her eyes on May. 

"Did I hurt anyone?" was the first sentence out of Daisy's mouth. 

It was unbelievable, after all her suffering, she still worries about others more than herself.May thought. "No, just spooked me. Wanna talk about it?" She knew Daisy had a pretty bad nightmare if Daisy lost her grip on her powers. 

"Just an old family and Fitz." With the mention of that, May's blood boiled. How she would love to get her hands on any of the foster families that hurt Daisy. She didn't want to hurt Fitz, simply because she cared about him as well... And Daisy would disapprove of it as well. 

"Are you okay?" May asked, words laced with concern. 

"Yeah. Just think I won't be able to sleep for a while." Daisy didn't like being seen as weak, didn't want to be a burden, but one of her greatest fears had come true, and she couldn't keep it bottled. 

"Then I'll stay." May knew that Daisy would have trouble sleeping, so she wanted to help. 

"Aren't you busy though? You don't have to stay." Daisy started to protest. 

"Do you want me to stay?" May asked, knowing that even if Daisy said no, she would be telling the biggest lie ever and she wasn't willing to let Daisy go through this alone.

"Yeah, " Daisy sighed, finally surrendering. May then lied on the bed with her in between Daisy and the door, showing that before anything got to Daisy, they would have to get through her. Daisy felt safe in May's embrace, and drifted off to sleep. This time, without nightmares plaguing her mind. 


End file.
